The last year with him
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a sequel to The superstar and The Red head :) If you haven't read The superstar and The Red head please read it first :) This is set after the tour it is all about there summer and senior year together :) Again I suck at summaries so the story is a lot better than it sounds :) Rated T for cussing and stuff :) M
1. Chapter 1:welcome home

**_Hey guys I am back this is the squeal to The superstar and The Red head. :) I hope ya'll enjoy this one as much as ya'll did the other one :) Anyways That's all I wanted to say well and this. This goes for all of the chapters in this book:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or there characters I only own my plot and my characters ~M_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_This is starting off on the day they come home from the tour :) By the way they are on a plane :)_  
**

**Clary's POV**

"Clary...wake up." I hear and I groan slowly opening my eyes. I see my amazing boyfriend sitting next to me smiling.

"Why did you wake me up?" I ask him a little irritated.

"Umm lets see cause there is five minutes until we land and are back home." Jace answers and I smile.

"God it feels like it has been forever since we were home." I say and Jace laughs and nods.

"Yeah it does. Can you believe that it is summer?" Jace asks

"No I can't. I also can't believe that I get to spend this summer with you and in three short months we will be seniors together." I say and he smiles and wraps his arms around me.

Ten minutes later

We get off the plane and grab our bags. I didn't know if anyone was meeting us here or not. For the moment it was just Jace, John and me.

"Is there anyone meeting us John?" Jace asks.

"No your mom is working and I'm not sure about Clary's family something about being busy." John answers and me and Jace sigh.

"She is always working can't she be there just once." Jace mumbles with a sad look.

I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"It will be ok Jace." I said and he nods.

We see the limo and walk over and get in.

"Do I need to make two different stops?" The limo driver asks.

"No we live next to each other." John answers and the driver nods.

We take off and the limo stays silent for a while until John says, "I miss Skye."

I had forgot that him and Skye were kinda a thing.

"I'm sure she misses you too John." I say setting my hand on his shoulder. He nods his head and lays his head on the window looking outside.

I turn to Jace and he has his head in his hands.

"Hey whats wrong baby." I say leaning down trying to see his face.

He looks up enough for me to see his eyes. It looks like he is on the verge of crying.

"I just wish I had a normal life and normal family." Jace says laying his head back down and sighing.

"You and me both." I say and he looks up again. I wrap my arms around him and he wraps his around me and lays his head in the crook of my shoulder.

He sniffs and that's when I know he was crying silently.

"Hey don't cry it will be ok. When we get there you want to come over?" I ask and he smiles and nods. I wipe the tears away and he lays his head back into the crook of my shoulder again.

The rest of the way to the house we talk about funny things that happened while we were on tour. Like one time when we were on the bus on the way to Nashville when Jace decided he would try and cook for us and ended up catching a grilled cheese on fire.

We talked and laughed and eventally John joined in. We finally got to my house and we all pilled out.

I grabbed some of my bags and the boys grabbed the rest. We dropped there bags off with there butler and headed over to my house.

I had my three bags one of which Jace was carrying. When we walked in it was dark.

"HELLO ANYONE HOME?" I yell as I flick the light switch.

Then all at once all of our family and friends jump out and yell, "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

I dropped all my bags and so did Jace I had the biggest smile as I see the giant welcome home banner and I see Cecilia, Mayrse, Izzy, Alec, Max, and Skye all standing underneath it and the rest of our friends spread everywhere else.

Jace and John also had the same smiles and we all run over to our family members and in John's case girlfriend.

"Thank you guys so much this is amazing." I see happy tears clouding my eyes. Jace grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

I smile and wrap my arms around Jace as well. I turn to John and he is smiling.

"You knew didn't you?" I ask him and he nods.

I laugh and mom says, "We have presents for the both of you."

"No mom you didn't have to do that." I say and she just shakes her head.

"It wasn't just me it was me and Cecilia." She says smiling.

"We are going to let you two and some of your friends go to our cabin for the summer just ya'll no parents." Mom says smiling and I jump up and down.

"You are kidding right?" I ask her and she laughs.

"No we aren't kidding Clary." Cecilia answers.

"When do we leave?" Jace asks with a huge smile.

"In a week." Mom answers.

We end up partying for the next two hours and then everyone went home except Jace. We went up stairs together and into my room.

When we got in my room we sit on the bed and are quiet for a while.

"I can't believe they are letting us do that. Who all id going to come?" Jace asks after a while.

"Well Izzy and Simon then Alec and Magnus. Then John and Skye. Oh and Toby and Tris that's what five rooms. Hmm there is six rooms so who else?" I say smiling at him.

I lay back and so does he. I look into his golden eyes and he smiles.

"Lilyanna and Will?" I say after a while and Jace nods in agreement.

"Good what time is it?" I ask him yawning. He rolls over and looks at my clock.

"It's almost midnight." Jace answers.

"Are you tired?" I ask him and he nods.

"I should probably head over to my house. I think I left my window unlocked." Jace says and I nod and get up with him.

We walk over to my window seat and I sit down and Jace opens the window.

"I love you Clary. See you in the morning." Jace says giving me a quick kiss and crawling out of my window. Once he is safely inside his room I say, "I love you too night."

He smiles and I shut my window leaving it unlocked he does the same and I change and fall into bed falling asleep to the thought of Jace.

* * *

_**what did ya think? Please review :) Like I said this is the sequel to The superstar and The Red head. :) I hope you enjoyed :) If you have any ideas or suggestions please Pm me or review Bye for now :) ~M**_


	2. Chapter 2:Getting ready

**_Hey guys I'm back :) So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) That's all I really have to say so here is you chapter. :) ~M_**

* * *

**this is the day that they leave for the cabin so a week from the last chapter**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep. I groan and roll over and bang my alarm until it shuts up. I roll back over and put the pillow over my head.

I hear my window slid open and some shuffling then I hear someone laugh.

I feel the side of my bed sink in and then someone wrap an arm around me.

"Clare-Bear you need to wake up." My boyfriend says in a sing-songy voice.

"Why?" I whine. What am I doing I never whine.

"Cause you need to finish packing for the cabin we are leaving today. And did you just whine Clare-Bear?" Jace says laughing slightly

"Yes I did and I an't get up with your arms around me silly." I say trying to push his arms away. He just tightens his arms and laughs.

"Not yet Clare-Bear." Jace whispers into my hair. I laugh and turn around to where I'm facing him.

"I love you Jace." I whisper and snuggle my head into his chest.

I can tell he is smiling as he says, "I love you too Clare-Bear."

After five minutes I hear a knocking on my door.

Then I hear this, "CLARY WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP! IF YOU AREN'T UP IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I'M PICKING THE LOCK TO YOUR DOOR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" Then I hear clicks as the screamer walks downstairs and I know it was Izzy.

"God who was that?" Jace asks hiding his head in my shoulder.

"That Jace was my dearest sister Isabelle. You know the one who set us up in truth or dare yeah." I say laughing.

He looks up and smiles then kisses me lightly.

"I guess I better let you up." He says pulling back slightly.

"Probably and you should go get ready." I say as he sits up and pulls me with him.

"Yeah well I guess I will see you in an hour." Jace says walking towards my window.

"I guess so but first." I say and run up and kiss him then turn grab some clothes and run to the bathroom. I hear Jace laugh then my window open and close.

I smile then take a quick shower and get dressed.

I put on a cute black tank top that had a heart made out of red glitter on it and a pair of blue jean shorts. I grab a pair of black flip flops and slip them on.

Then I put the basic mascara and eye liner on and look at myself.

Good I look great.

I turn grab my phone and put it in my back pocket and then head downstairs for breakfast.

I walk into the kitchen and see Alec, Magnus, Mayrse and Max all sitting and eating.

"You know Alec if you would just wear something sparkly you would be even more amazing." Magnus says as I grab a apple and a granola bar. I walk to the fridge and grab a water then sit down.

As I sit Alec replies with, "Magnus I am not wearing anything with sparkles we have been over this ten thousand times for the angels sake."

I laugh and so does Max.

"Are you excited for the cabin Clary?" Mom asks and I smile.

"Yeah its going to be so much fun as long as Magnus doesn't force Alec to wear sparkles." I say laughing slightly and mom and Max laugh too.

"So who all is going again Clary?" Mom asks.

"Oh well there is, Alec and Magnus then Izzy, Simon, Jace, me, Lilyanna, Will, John, Skye, and Toby and Tris." I say and she nods.

"Ok where are ya'll meeting at?" She asks.

"Oh we are meeting here in like thirty minutes." I say then hear a knock on the door.

"That's probably Jace I will get it. Magnus you haven't properly meet Jace yet have you?" I ask as I stand up.

"No Clary I haven't. By the way your tank top is adorable." Magnus answers which makes me smile.

"Thanks Maggy." I say and hear him groan.

"Clary I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that." Magnus whines.

"Sorry Magnus it slipped." I say smiling then walking out of the room.

I walk over to the door and open it.

"Hey Jace you all packed?" I ask as he walks in acting like I haven't seen him today.

"Yeah John has the jeep packed and all we need is your bags." Jace says playing along as we walk back to the kitchen.

"So you haven't properly meet Magnus yet. I want to introduce him to you." I say as we get ready to walk in.

"He was the sparkly one at truth or dare right?" Jace says laughing slightly.

"Yeah that's him. He is also Alec's boyfriend." I say smiling.

We walk in and Jace grabs my hand. I lead him over to the table and sit down and he sits next to me.

"Magnus stop arguing with Alec for a sec." I say and Magnus looks at me.

"Yes darling Clary?" He asks causing me to laugh a little.

"This is Jace. My boyfriend. Jace this is Magnus my brothers boyfriend. As you can see he likes sparkles and right now is trying to convince Alec to wear sparkles." I say and Jace laughs.

He sticks out his hand to Magnus and says, "It's nice to meet you." Magnus takes his hand and shakes it then says, "Same for you."

I hear another knock on the door and see Max get up.

"I will get it." He says running out the door.

A second later I see Toby, Tris, Lilyanna and Will come in laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?" I ask. They point to the door and Simon stumbles in with Max clinging to him.

I start laughing to and so does Alec and Magnus. Eventually we all calm down.

"Ok guys I know we all played truth or dare together but Jace doesn't properly know ya'll. So why don't each of you say your name and tell him something about yourself." I say and everyone nods taking a seat.

Mom and Max get up and leave and then I hear the door open and close. A minute later John and Skye walk in the room and take a seat.

"Hang on we are only missing Iz." I say and everyone covers their ears and Jace looks confused but does the same.

"ISABELLE GET YOUR LAZY BUT DOWN HERE EVERYONE ELSE IS HERE!" I yell and everyone cringes even though their ears are covered.

"CLARY GIVE ME A DANG SECOND I'M ALMOST DONE." She yells back.

"HURRY THE HELL UP THEN!" I shout back.

Everyone uncovers their ears and a minute later we hear Izzy's heels click as she comes into the kitchen taking a seat on Simon's lap since there aren't any seats left.

"Ok now why don't you start Lil." I say and she nods.

"Ok Jace my name is Lilyanna and I am a cheerleader and the captain of the volleyball team." She says and he nods.

She nudges Will and he says, "My names Will and I am quarterback on the football team. If you can play I would like you to try out cause I am also captain and in need of a co captain."

Jace again nods and says, "That would be awesome. Before I became famous I was a football player." Will nods and points to Tris.

"My names Tris and I am a cheerleader and a softball player." She says smiling slightly.

"My name is Toby and I am Tris's boyfriend and a football player." Toby says from next to Tris.

He points to Simon and he says, "My name is Simon and Clary is my best friend and the only reason I meet the rest of these people is because of her. Plus I am a nerd." We all laugh and nod.

"Ok my name is Alec and you have already meet me. Clary and Isabelle are my younger sisters and Max is my younger brother. Plus I am gay." Alec say as Magnus grabs his hand.

"My names Magnus and I like sparkles." Magnus says smiling.

"My name is Isabelle if you call me that I will kill you. Call me Iz or Izzy and I am Clary's best friend and and I co captain the cheer leading team.

"Ok my name is Skye and I am also a cheer leader." Skye says.

"Dude you already know me. But for the rest of ya'll my name is Johnathan please call me John though. And I am 19 and I will turn 20 in a month and two days." John says smiling.

"Ok you all know me but my name is Clary and I am the other captain of the cheer leading team." I say smiling.

"Now for the rest of ya'll my name is Jace and I just want to be a normal kid." Jace says and everyone nods.

"Ok now that we know each other this is the way cars work, I am taking my bike, Jace is riding with me. John, Skye, Alec and Magnus are going in John's Jeep. Izzy,Simon,Lilyanna and Will are riding in Izzy's car. Then Tris and Toby will take Alec's jeep. Got it?" I say and everyone nods.

"Ok so your bags should already be in whatever car you were assigned other then Alec and Magnus's bags which are in Alec's jeep." Again they all nod.

"Ok are we ready to go have the best summer ever?" I ask and everyone jumps up cheering. We all walk outside to the cars and Mom and max are standing there.

"There are a couple of rules to this ok?" Mom says once we all stand in front of her.

We all nod our heads.

"Ok no having you know what, and don't kill each other." Mom says and we all nod.

"Ya'll can have two parties but you have to clean up afterwards and Clary, Alec or Izzy needs to call me once a week to give me an update does everyone understand?" She continues and we all nod smiling now.

"Good now go have fun." She says ans everyone runs to the cars except Izzy, Alec, Jace and I.

Alec hugs mom and Max then goes to the car and Izzy does the same.

I walk over to mom first.

"Thanks for doing this mom." I whisper as I hug here.

"Anytime sweetie." She whispers back and lets me go.

"Come here Maxy." I say and Max runs over to me and hugs me tight.

"Do you have to go Cwarwy?" He asks and I laugh.

"Yeah I do bud I will see you soon though." I say ruffling his hair and he nods.

I turn and she Jace hug my mom then Max.

"Bye Jace." Max says and then runs inside.

"Have fun you two." Mom says then turns and goes inside after Max.

We walk over to my bike and I get on. Jace hesitates for a second then gets on as well.

"Everyone follow us!" I yell and then we take off. It was time to start the best summer ever.

* * *

_**Ok what did ya think? I thought I would actually get to the part where they arrive at the cabin but I didn't so oh well. I'm sorry it has been forever since I updated I haven't been home and then when I got home my cousin came over so I couldn't write. Anyways if you have any ideas or suggestions please review or pm me. :) Oh and I know it's late but happy new years everyone! :) I'm out peace~M**_


	3. Chapter 3:The lake

**_Hey guys I'm back :) So I have nothing to say other than thanks for the reviews. :) I need to say that starting next Thursday I am going to be super busy cause I will have school then softball practice with the school team then I will have to go to my summer team practice then come home and do whatever hw I have so I might not get to update as much as I have been so if I don't update for a day or two you know why so don't kill me :) I'm going to let you read now :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Bye Jace." Max says and then runs inside._

_"Have fun you two." Mom says then turns and goes inside after Max._

_We walk over to my bike and I get on. Jace hesitates for a second then gets on as well._

_"Everyone follow us!" I yell and then we take off. It was time to start the best summer ever._

**Clary's POV**

After I yell everyone follow us I shot off then remembered A. Jace hates bikes and B. everyone needs to be able to see me. So I slow down some.

Jace has his arms tightly around my waist and his head is on my back I can once again tell his eyes are tightly shut.

We arrived at the cabin an hour later unharmed. Everyone pulled up behind us and I had a big smile plastered on my face.

"Jace baby we are here look." I whisper to Jace and his head comes up slowly. I see a smile break across his face.

I laugh and he gets off the bike. I get off with him and see everyone else getting out of the cars.

We all kinda lined up with our match and stood there looking at the amazing cabin.

The cabin itself was pretty big then it had a beach and a lake too. I could see a slide going into the water off a deck.

I smile and walk into the cabin with the girls behind me as the boys got our bags.

"Everyone pick a room!" I scream then run up stairs where there was one master room.

"No fair Clary!" Izzy yells running for the second best room.

I smile and enter my new room. It had a huge kind size bed set in the center of the room pushed against the wall. The quilt was blue. There was a matching wood night stand and dresser. The dresser was medium sized then there was a closet. There was also a balcony that looked over the lake right where the sun will set.

I smile this room is perfect. The colors of the room are a blue and black a perfect mix between boy and girl.

I walk back out and see the boys coming in.

"Jace we are up here." I say when he walks in. He smiles and motions for me to come help him.

I walk down the stairs and grab my three bags. I make my way up the stairs with Jace close behind me.

I look back and all the boys are dragging there things and the girls things to their separate rooms.

I smile and open the door to Jace and I's room.

I set my bags on the bed and look to Jace. He stands in the doorway studying the room like I did. I smile and take his bags from him placing them on the bed as well.

I start unpacking my bag and Jace comes beside me and does the same.

It takes thirty minutes to unpack everything and put it away.

I walk downstairs with Jace close behind me. I walk over to the lounge area and sit on the love seat and Jace sits next to me.

After a while everyone is in the lounge sitting in various seats or on the ground.

"Ok this is boring as hell why don't we play a game or go swimming or something." Izzy says after two or three minutes.

Everyone nods and I say, "Lets go swimming and when we come back in we can play truth or dare."

"That sounds great everyone go put your swimwear on." Izzy says and we all run off to our rooms to get our swimwear.

Jace finds his first so he goes and changes while I dig around for mine.

I hear him leave and I find my bathing-suit.

I walk into the bathroom and put it on. I'm about to walk out when I glance in the mirror.

I stop for a second and look at myself again.

I am wearing a black strapless bikini and it looks absolutely adorable on me.

This is the first time I have ever actually felt pretty in a bathing suit.

I walk back out and grab some towels and head downstairs.

I am about to walk out when an arm stops me.

I look and see Tris standing there.

"Why did you stop me Tris?" I ask her.

She smiles and says, "We want to surprise the boys with how hot we are wait here for the rest of the girls."

I smile and nod and we take a seat on the couches. Ten minutes later all five of us were ready.

"Ya'll ready to do this?" I ask and everyone nods with smiles on their faces.

"Wait here everyone wear a pair of these." Izzy says handing each of us a pair of sunglasses.

We all put them on place a hand on a hip and walk out.

We all do a 'prep walk' out there making sure the boys are all staring at us.

I look to their faces and almost laugh. Everyone one of them has their jaws dropped except for Magnus and Alec who are in the lake making out.

I walk up to Jace and put my hand under his chin and say with a smirk in place, "You might want to wipe the drool off your chin."

"Huh..oh umm right wow Clary you look amazing." Jace says causing me to laugh.

He is still frozen in his spot as I turn a walk towards the lake and the rest of the girls follow me.

We do the 'prep walk' into the lake where we all turn and look at the boys. In turn they all have their jaws dropped again. We all giggle a little then each of us one by one take off our glasses and throw them onto the beach.

We are deep enough to fall back in the water and that's exactly what we do.

When we come up we whip our hair up then shake it out like the models on the show.

Together we place our hands on our hips and look at the boys dead in the eyes.

"Lets yell at them asking if they are coming in or not and watch them scramble to get in." Skye whispers and we all nod.

I hold up my hand slightly so the girls can see and count with my fingers, 1, 2, 3.

Then together we yelled, "ARE YOU COMING IN OR NOT!".

At that all the boys start running towards the water and once they are deep enough the dive in.

I get a terrified face as the boys come under and pick each of us up over their shoulders.

Then Jace turns me to where I'm actually sitting on his shoulders and he is holding my feet.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Someone I think Toby yells.

All of us cheer and start wrestling around trying to get the other person off.

The first person to fall was Skye cause Izzy knocked her down.

Next thing Izzy knows I'm behind her and shes in the water.

I laugh and so does Jace.

He leads me over to Lilyanna and Will who are fighting Tris and Toby.

I push Lilyanna and Jace sticks his foot out tripping Will so they are down.

Now Tris and Toby face us.

We wrestle around for a bit pulling hair and stuff and finally Jace dead legs Toby and they fall.

"YES WE WON!" I shout and everyone claps.

Then Jace easily takes me off his shoulders and kisses me.

When he pulls back I smile.

"COME ON EVERYONE LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Izzy yells heading towards the cabin. We all agree and go to get changed.

Once we get changed we go back outside to the beach after we decided to have a bonfire.

Jace and Toby set up the fire and we sit in a circle prepared to play truth or dare.

* * *

_**sorry it took me forever to write this I have had softball practice two days in a row. But here it is now :) So what did ya think? If you have any ideas or suggestions please pm me or review :) Well until next chapter:) ~M**_


	4. Chapter 4:Truth or Dare

**_Hey guys I'm back :) So I have nothing to say other than thanks for the reviews. :) If you have any ideas for truth or dare review now or pm me. They will probably play it more than one time while they are here. :) For now here is the chapter :) 3 ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"COME ON EVERYONE LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Izzy yells heading towards the cabin. We all agree and go to get changed._

_Once we get changed we go back outside to the beach after we decided to have a bonfire._

_Jace and Toby set up the fire and we sit in a circle prepared to play truth or dare._

**Clary's POV**

"Ok I will start!" Izzy says.

We all nod and she looks around.

"Hmm Clary truth or dare. Same rules as last time including the new rule I made." Izzy says again we all nod and everyone looks to me.

"Ok dare." I say.

"Hmm I will go easy on you this time so sit in Jace's lap for the rest of the game." Izzy says.

I smile and Jace opens his arms. I sit in his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close. Since I'm shorter than him by like a foot I can lay my head back on his chest.

"Ok hmm my next victim is Toby. So truth or dare?" I say smiling.

"Umm truth I guess." Toby says and I nod.

"Ok umm why do you have those scars on your back?" I ask I know its something everyone wanted to know.

"Shit well I guess ya'll are my closest friends so I might as well tell ya'll. My dad abuses me." Toby says and we all nod and I snuggle closer to Jace knowing I will probably have a similar question since I just now realized that I forgot to cover my arms again, and they could all see my back.

"Ok John truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare." John answers.

"Drink a glass of hot sauce." Toby says smiling.

John shrugs and Simon runs in and comes back with a glass of hot sauce and a glass of water.

John takes both and starts drinking the hot sauce. About halfway through he started choking and quickly chugged the water.

We were all laughing like crazy and John wipes his mouth and says, "Never again." John says shaking his head causing us to laugh harder.

Once we calmed down John says, "Clary truth or dare?"

"Uh truth." I say might as well get it over with.

"Ok this is two parted one do you cut yourself and two if not why do you have scars on your arms and back?" He says.

I sigh and everyone looks at me waiting for my answer.

"Ok first no I don't cut myself. Second I'm just going to tell you the whole story ok?" I say and everyone nods.

I take a deep breath making sure I'm not going to cry and say, "Well when I was little Caleb, John and I would go to dad's house while Mom and Luke went on business trips. One of the last times we went over there was when John and I were six and Caleb was eleven. I was in the living room when my dad walked in. He had started drinking a month before that and I could tell he was drunk. Caleb and John came in a little after dad did. They were playing tag and that's when my dad yelled. He yelled at both of them and I started crying. Then my dad started yelling at me too. He took off his belt and started wiping us one by one every were. I was absolutely terrified. That's when my dad started using his fist. He punched and kicked us over and over again. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room. I guess it was a guest room. He proceeded to attempt to rape me. Then Caleb came in and stopped my dad before he could. Of course dad beat Caleb up until he passed out and did the same to John. He put me in the bath tube and took out a knife. He cut my arms up and down. That's why I have scars on my back and on my arms."

I finish and turn in Jace's arms and berry my head in his chest feeling tears silently roll down my cheeks.

Jace lightly rubs my back until I calm down. I don't turn back around but I say, "Simon truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answers.

"I dare you to let Izzy feed you every time we eat for the next three days." I say and everyone laughs.

"Ok fine. Lilyanna you know the question." Simon says.

We play for the next hour and a half.

"Lets go watch a movie or something I'm tired." I say and everyone agrees. Jace picks me up bridle style and carry's me inside.

He sits down on the love seat placing me next to him.

I curl up and lay my head in Jace's lap.

I feel him start messing with my hair and I smile lightly.

"Ok what movie?" Izzy asks.

"Umm how about The Mortal Instruments City of Bones?" Simon says and everyone agrees.

About half way through the movie my eyelids become heavy and I fall asleep with Jace playing with my hair.

* * *

_**Ok I know it is kinda short but I love ya'll so I'm going to go ahead and post it now so you have two new chapters in one day. :) So ideas? Suggestions? Well pm me or review them and I will consider them :) Please review :) If you have any ideas for truth or dare please review them I am going to have them play again later in the story oh and I need some boy names please for an idea I have :) So if you have any good boy names please pm me or review them :) Well my friends until next time :) 3 ~M**_


	5. Chapter 5: boring day

**_Hey guys I am so so so so sorry that it has been like two or three days since I updated my internet was messing up yesterday and then the website wouldn't work so I couldn't write I am so sorry but I am back now :) So thanks for the reviews and to answer one of the questions I am from the south so my accent comes into my story so I guess they can be from the south ok? I know that they aren't really but in this story they are going to be so please hang in there with me. :) Ok so here is the chapter 3 ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_I feel him start messing with my hair and I smile lightly._

_"Ok what movie?" Izzy asks._

_"Umm how about The Mortal Instruments City of Bones?" Simon says and everyone agrees._

_About half way through the movie my eyelids become heavy and I fall asleep with Jace playing with my hair._

**Jace's POV**

About half way through the movie Clary falls asleep. Soon after I start to dose off so I pick her up bridal style and tell everyone else we are going to bed and everyone else agrees so they turn off the movie and the boys carry the girls to their rooms. Well execpt for Magnus and Alec. They had went to their room earlier before thee movie.

I take Clary upstairs and lay her down on the bed.

I quickly change into some jogging pants and take off my shirt.

I turn off the lamp and lay down on the bed pulling Clary into my arms. I smile and fall asleep dreaming about Clary.

* * *

_**Time skip: The next morning 9:00 am**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I wake up the next morning with Jace's arms around me. I smile but wonder how the heck I got in our room.

Last thing I remember is I fell asleep while Jace was messing with my hair.

I easily turn over in Jace's arms careful not to wake him.

Now I am facing him and I smile. He looks so much younger when he is asleep.

I lean forward slightly and press my lips to his. After a couple of seconds I pull back slightly. Only to move my lips up his jaw to his ear.

I keep my lips close enough to where they are touching his ear slightly and I know he is awake slightly but he still has his eyes closed.

I then whisper, "Jacey wake up." I feel him shudder slightly and I pull back and see the smile on his face.

Then his beautiful, amazing golden eyes open and stare right into mine.

"Well good morning beautiful. You should wake me up like that more often." Jace says smiling and pressing his lips to mine.

Once he pulls back I smile and say, " Maybe I should. How did we get up here last thing I remember is falling asleep with you playing with my hair."

"I started falling asleep soon after you did. So I got up and picked you up and told everyone we were going to bed and everyone else agreed and turned off the movie and the boys picked up the girls and carried them to their bedrooms. I carried you up here." Jace says touching his forehead to mine.

"Well thank you. Although I don't think your lap would have been that uncomfortable." I say smiling slightly.

Jace just smiles at me and kisses me once again.

"Come on lets get ready and get some food." I say after pulling back.

"Can't we stay for a little longer?" Jace whines and starts placing open mouthed kisses sown my jaw and all over my neck.

"Jace..." I groan.

"Clare-Bear..." He groans back. I push him slightly and smile.

"As much as I don't want to stop this Izzy will come in to get us if we don't so get up." I say and push him slightly again enough to where I can get out.

I slip out from his arms and get out of bed.

Jace sits up and folds his arms giving me a puppy dog look.

I smile and walk over to his side of the bed and kiss him lightly.

When I pull back I say, "Better?"

He nods his head and says, "Much better." then gives me another quick kiss and gets up.

I smile and walk over to the dresser to pick out some clothes. Jace has his picked out and I find mine and go to the bathroom to change.

I quickly changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top. I didn't bother covering the scars since everyone knows now. I put some light make up on and walk back out only to stop mid step.

Jace stands there in the middle of the room with no shirt. I know I have seen him with no shirt before but I can't help but stare.

Jace turns around and smirks. "Like what you see Clare-Bear?" He asks and I laugh.

I walk up to him and place my hands on his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yes I do." I whisper against his lips then press mine fully to his.

He smiles and pulls back. He grabs his shirt and pulls it on then we walk downstairs together. We go into the kitchen and I take a seat at the bar.

"I am going to fix you an awesome breakfast of pancakes and bacon." Jace says and I smile.

Ten minutes later Jace has me and him a plate of pancakes and bacon.

I smile and eat all of my food.

We go and sit on the couch and watch TV as everyone slowly comes in.

About thirty minutes later we were all sitting in the lounge.

"Ok so we need to throw a party. How about tomorrow? It can be like a welcome summer party." Izzy says.

"Yeah that would be fun." Skye says and we all agree.

"Ok everyone go text everyone on your contacts except for who is here, the address and the info." Izzy says and we all go back to our rooms to get our phones.

We meet back in the lounge.

"Ok everyone here is the address and just say a summer party and tell them to bring their bathing suits." Izzy says and everyone nods.

I go through my contacts picking people to send the message to.

I end up with 13 people in all. I text all of them and look up.

"I had 13 people what about ya'll?" I ask.

"I had 10." Jace says.

"11." Skye says.

"5." John says.

"19." Lilyanna answers

"13." Si says.

"18." Alec.

"16." Magnus.

"10." Will.

"14." Toby.

"9." Tris.

"I had 28." Izzy says and we all laugh.

"Ok so in all we have invited 166 people." I say laughing.

"Oh wait I forgot one so make that 167." I say and everyone nods.

I quickly go threw my contacts and find his number.

_Hey Kyle. Do you want to go to a summer party at the cabin? Here is the address: 128 lakelynn road 38738 please text me back :) - C_

About five minutes later I have already had everyone reply except for Kyle.

"Ok all of mine are coming I am only waiting on one reply." I say and everyone says all of theirs are coming.

Just then I feel my phone vibrate. The message is from Kyle.

I open it and it reads,

_Sure Clary. Do I need to bring anything and when is it? Oh can I bring Zayn too? -K _

I quickly text back, _Sure you can bring Zayn the party is tomorrow and wear your bathing suit plus be here by 5.-c_

He replies quickly with, _ok see ya there Clary. Oh I just got a text back from Zayn he can't come he is grounded but I will be there.-k_

_Ok Kyle see ya there.-c_

_see ya -k_

I look up and say, "K he is coming."

Jace raises an eyebrow when I say he. I just roll my eyes.

"Ok so that is 167 people coming. Lets go get all of the supplies!" Izzy says jumping up excitedly.

"Ok girls come with me. We are getting decorations. Boys you can go get snacks and drinks. No beer boys. Oh and Magnus you are coming with us." Izzy says and everyone agrees.

So we split up and go get what we need.

* * *

_**That was a kinda crappy wrap up. Sorry about that but I needed it to end there. Ok so ideas, suggestions or comments are welcome just review or pm me :) Ok like I said sorry it took forever. So do you think Jace is going to be jealous of Kyle? I do. :) Just wait to find out :) Ok bye bye :) 3 ~M**_


	6. Chapter 6:party

**_Hey guys I'm back I have nothing to say. Umm so here is your chapter :) 3 ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Ok so that is 167 people coming. Lets go get all of the supplies!" Izzy says jumping up excitedly._

_"Ok girls come with me. We are getting decorations. Boys you can go get snacks and drinks. No beer boys. Oh and Magnus you are coming with us." Izzy says and everyone agrees._

_So we split up and go get what we need._

_**(A/N: I know I just started but I need to say this is the next day an hour before the party so 4:00 pm :) kk now back to the story~M)**_

**Clary's POV**

"Izzy where do you want the drinks?" I ask.

"Outside in the shade near the cabin." Izzy answers back. I take the drinks where I was told then head upstairs to get ready since we only had thirty minutes now before everyone started showing up.

I get in the room and pull out my other cute bikini and put it on then I pull my bright red curls into a cute side ponytail.

I walk back out and Jace is standing there in his bathing suit. I smile and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Hey Jace." I whisper into his ear.

"Hi Clary." Jace says flatly.

'What did I do?' I think to myself.

"What's wrong Jace?" I ask letting go.

"Nothing Clary. Who was the guy you invited someone came in a few minutes ago asking for you." Jace says.

"Oh his name is Kyle. Why?" I ask him confused. Wait is he jealous of Kyle?

"Oh umm why did you invite him?" He asks turning to me.

"Jace look at me." I say since he was looking at the ground.

He looks up into my eyes and I say, "You have nothing to be worried about he is just an old friend ok?"

Jace nods and I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tip toes so I can kiss him.

I hear the music turn on really loud then a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say walking towards the door with Jace.

"Why aren't ya'll down here yet come on lazy asses." Izzy says dragging us downstairs but not before I grab my flip flops.

Once we get down there we go to the dance floor where there is already about fifty people.

"Hey Clary! Come over here!" I hear someone yell and look over to see Kyle.

"I will be back in a second Jace." I say and head over to Kyle.

"Hey Ky." I say as I give him a hug.

**Jace's POV**

Who is that guy? Why is he hugging my girlfriend? Why is she hugging him back?

I can't believe I am this jealous I mean I knew Clary had some guy friends but I didn't think they would be that close.

"Hey dude. What's up?" John asks as he comes over to me with Skye.

"Nothing much I was dancing with Clary when some guy called her over and she left. Now she is over there." I say pointing to where she is standing and laughing with the guy.

"Oh dude that sucks who is he anyway?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Oh that's Kyle. Him and Clary have been friends since they were like two." Skye answers.

"Oh great." I say frowning.

"Jace are you jealous?" John asks.

"No...yeah...I don't know." I say looking back at them.

Now Kyle had his arm around Clary's shoulder and was leading her over to the bench where they sit down laughing about something.

A rush of jealousy comes over me.

"Here dude it will help keep your mind off things." John says handing me a beer.

"I thought Iz said no beer?" I say and he shrugs.

"Alec got it and Izzy agreed." He says shrugging again. I shrug and open it.

**Clary's POV**

"It's been a while Ky how are you?" I ask.

"I have been absolutely amazing my friend. And how have you been?" He asks in a funny accent causing me to laugh.

We are like this for a while and he slings his arm over my shoulder and leads me to a bench.

"So Clary what all has happened since I left school last year?" He asks me.

"Well I missed you a lot. Umm I am head cheerleader this year cause Iz said she doesn't want to be co captain anymore. I went on tour with Jace as you may have heard. Umm me and Jace are dating now. Uh I think that's it what about you?" I ask poking his side causing him to laugh.

"That's awesome Clare I have gotten together officially with Zayn. Umm oh I get to come back this year and hmm I don't know I think that's it. Well Zayn gets to come too." He says poking me right back causing me to giggle.

I smile I have known Kyle was gay since we were like ten and he told me. I have known him since I was like two.

"That's awesome. I'm so glad I get my best friend back. Oh Jace needs to meet you I wonder where he is." I say searching for Jace.

I look where I left him and he isn't there anymore. I look over to the dance floor and there he is with a beer in hand dancing with some skinny blonde chick.

"What the hell?" I say out loud.

"What?" Ky asks.

"Look over there Ky. You see the blonde guy?" I ask and he nods.

"Well that is Jace." I say.

"Oh well I love this song you want to dance Clary like old times?" He asks standing up and offering me his hand.

"I would love to." I say smiling and taking his hand.

He leads me out to the dance floor and he starts dancing and I dance with him.

I look over and see Jace starring at us. His face is blood red.

'Is he really jealous?' I think to myself.

"HEY EVERYONE LETS GO OUTSIDE TO THE LAKE I AM BRINGING THE SPEAKERS IT IS WAY TO CROWDED IN HERE!" Izzy yells and we all move outside and onto the beach.

Most people go into the water.

Just then I feel someone pick me up over their shoulder and start running.

"Ky! Put me down!" I scream as he runs into the water.

"If you insist." He says and he throws me into the water.

**Jace's POV**

After Izzy told us to go outside I went into the water.

I was slightly drunk since I have already had two beers and was on my third.

I look over and Kyle picks up Clary and runs with her over his shoulder and into the water.

I hear her yell, "Ky! Put me down!"

He answers with, "If you insist." Then throws her in the water.

A rage of jealousy goes over me. I see her come up and laugh as she playfully tackles him into the water and he pulls her in after him.

That should be me. Why the hell is she spending so much time with him? Am I over reacting?

* * *

_**Time skip: three hours later after the party and the clean up by the way Ky is still there**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Right after we finished cleaning Jace stormed up to our room.

"Thanks for helping Ky." I say hugging him.

"No prob Clare. Are ya'll going to have another party?" He asks.

"Yeah but not until the end of the summer. Oh you and Zayn should come stay with us." I say smiling.

"Sure that would be awesome. It will have to be in a week though cause for the next week Zayn is grounded." Kyle says.

"That's fine. I am glad you are coming back Ky. I will see ya soon text me ok?" I say and he laughs and nods then hugs me again and leaves.

Everyone that hadn't gone to their rooms where staring at me now.

"What?" I ask.

"Umm don't you already have a boyfriend?" John asks.

"He is not my boyfriend. Jace is and Ky and I have been best friends since I was two. He was there through everything I went through and he was always by my side. Plus one time he tried to kill himself because of issues he was having when we were ten and I barely stopped him so no I don't even like him in that way and I never could. Besides he is the only piece of my past I still have so just leave me the hell alone." I say getting frustrated and I run upstairs.

I get in there and Jace is standing in the doorway he moves aside and lets me in.

He closes the door and walks over to me and stands in front of me with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Jace?" I ask trying to to bust down in tears.

"Why the hell did you spend the whole time with Kyle flirting you have a fucking boyfriend." Jace says pointing to himself.

I was so upset that I couldn't help myself from yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF FLIRTING JACE! I HAVEN'T SEEN KYLE IN TWO YEARS OK? HE HAS BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE I WAS TWO AND HE WAS THERE WITH ME THROUGH EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED. WHEN WE WERE TEN FUCKING TEN JACE HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF I CAME OVER TO HIS HOUSE RIGHT AS HE WAS ABOUT TO SHOT HIMSELF IN THE DAMN HEAD BECAUSE HE HATED HIMSELF. I BARELY STOPPED HIM! I ALMOST WATCHED MY GOD DAMN BEST FRIEND KILL HIMSELF! AND THEN HE WAS FORCED TO LEAVE AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS AND THEN I TRY TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM AND I GET ACCUSED WITH FLIRTING? REALLY JACE? I LOVE YOU DAMMIT I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT!" My eyes started to water as I finished.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE CONSIDER THAT BEFORE YOU WENT AND TALKED TO HIM LEAVING ME ALL ALONE!" Jace yells back at me.

I can't take this I have to get out of here.

I run as fast as I can downstairs and out to my bike. I get on and start it and drive off.

I am crying now like crazy as I head to the one spot I can always think.

I am crying so hard I can't see so I pull over and open the little storage thing on my bike.

I grab my little radio and run the rest of the way to the beach.

When I get there I turn up the music and fall down in the sand on my back crying.

* * *

_**Ok that made me sad. Wow. ok so what did you think that chapter was very emotional wasn't it? So ideas, suggestions, comments please review or pm me :) Ok well I will try and have the next chapter up soon love you guys bye :) 3 ~M  
**_


	7. Chapter 7:Kyle

**_Hey guys I'm back:) ok so I know there is confusing about who Kyle is so to clear it up a bit he has been Clary's best friend since they were two he went through everything with her. Kyle tried to kill himself when they were ten because he is gay that's when Clary found out so yeah there is a little bit about Kyle so here is your chapter. :) 3~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_I am crying now like crazy as I head to the one spot I can always think._

_I am crying so hard I can't see so I pull over and open the little storage thing on my bike._

_I grab my little radio and run the rest of the way to the beach._

_When I get there I turn up the music and fall down in the sand on my back crying._

**Clary's POV**

I lay there crying not even really listening to the music. I see bright head lights and sit up.

I turn around and see Jace.

"Jace?" I choke out.

"Yes." Jace whispers and he takes a seat beside me.

He doesn't talk he just sits there. I look over at him and realize he has been crying as well.

After a while he says, "Why?"

It's a simple question really but it has so many answers.

"Why what?" I ask back unsure of the answer he was looking for.

"Explain to me the Kyle thing. I was to upset to catch all of it the first time since you were screaming at me." Jace says still looking over the ocean.

"Well Kyle and I have been best friends since we were two. He was there by my side and the only one I would talk to besides John when Caleb well you know. When we were ten I was supposed to go to his house. Kyle was home with only his older sister who was in her room. When I got there and walked in Kyle had a gun pointed to his head. I screamed and ran over to him asking what he was doing. He told me he hated himself and he couldn't stand the teasing anymore. I was confused because he was popular at school. I asked him what he meant and finally got the gun away from him. He crumpled to the ground and started crying. I comforted him the best I could. When he was able to control himself he told me some of his deepest secrets and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you or not. I need to ask him." I explain tears coming down my cheeks.

I am looking over the ocean myself now and I can feel him looking at me.

"Ok well ask him. I hate being jealous and I can't stand seeing you hurt, but I need to know you aren't going to like leave me for him." Jace says.

I sigh and nod.

"Ok but I don't have my phone. Plus you should know that I would never leave you. Especially for Kyle." I said.

"Here I brought your phone." He says handing it to me.

_Hey Ky. Can I please tell Jace about you know what. We are having a fight and it is the only way to resolve it please. -C_

I wait a couple of seconds and then he replies.

_Hey Clare. I don't want anyone knowing yet but you can tell Jace. I don't want you to be upset. -K_

I quickly reply,

_Thank you so much Ky. I think I would cry myself to death if you didn't let me-C_

_Well we wouldn't want that now would we? -K_

I smile and then turn to Jace. He is already looking at me.

We make eye contact.

I take a deep breath.

"Ok he said I could tell you why he hated himself at the age of ten." I say

Jace nods his head telling me to continue.

I take another breath and say, "Jace, Kyle is gay."

He gasps.

"Re...really?" He stutters out.

"Yes he realized it when we were ten and the people who knew teased him. So he tried to kill himself. I stopped him and he told me he was gay." I say and then I start crying full out again.

"Shit. Clary come here." Jace says scooting closer to me.

I give in and fall against him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me on his lap.

"I'm so so so sorry Clary. Stupid, stupid, I was so damn stupid." Jace mutters while stroking my hair.

I cry for another two or three minutes and then stop.

"Jace..." I whisper out.

"Yes Clary?" He whispers back.

"I am sorry I was going to introduce you but you were drinking and dancing with some blond chick." I say feeling a few stray tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Shh...its ok Clare I was the stupid one. I got upset and jealous. I mean he was hugging you then put his arm around your shoulders. I thought he was like your ex or something and I was scared you would leave me. I know you aren't like that. I just...this is the first time I have truly...loved someone. I love you Clary please please forgive me." Jace stutters out.

I turn in his lap to where I can see his face.

I notice that he has tears falling down his cheeks.

I put my hand on his cheek and he leans into it like a cat.

"Jace... look at me." I say since he isn't making eye contact.

He does and I stare into his beautiful golden eyes.

"I would never do that to you. Especially since I am in love with you too. Jace that was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Kyle has just been my best friend. I forgive you Jace. Now kiss me." I say and he smiles slightly.

He leans in and kisses me. The kiss was calm and sweet. It tasted salty though since we were both crying.

He pulls back and wraps me in his arms.

He picks me up bridal style then stands up.

He sets me back down again and pulls me into another hug.

"I just want you to be mine." Jace mutters into my hair.

"I will always be yours." I whisper back.

"We need to head back." I say into his shirt.

"Yeah come on." Jace says pulling back and taking my hand.

I notice that he has a shirt and a jacket on. Suddenly a shiver runs through me and I notice I am only wearing my bikini.

Jace noticed the shiver and looks down at me.

"Shit. I didn't even think about you being cold. I forgot you hadn't changed yet. Here take my jacket." He says sliding it off and putting it on me.

Jace gets in his car then looks at me.

"Where is your bike Clare-Bear?" He asks.

"Up the road a little. I was crying to much and had to pull over." I say then I remember my little radio.

I quickly run back over and grab it then walk back.

"Come on. I will take you to the bike." Jace says so I get in and close the door.

He pulls off and three minutes later we reach my bike. I hop out and get on the bike starting it up.

Then we head home me in front and Jace closely behind.

* * *

_**Ok so what did ya think? I know it has been like two days since I updated all I can say is school started back I had homework on the first day and softball practice also started. So yeah :) Anyway ideas, suggestions and comments are welcome :) Bye for now :) ~M**_


	8. Chapter 8:the plan

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So I haven't been given many reviews but if you want them to play a game like never have I ever will you please review and tell me. Or if you have another game for them to play it would be nice :) Pretty please ok here is your chapter. :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Up the road a little. I was crying to much and had to pull over." I say then I remember my little radio._

_I quickly run back over and grab it then walk back._

_"Come on. I will take you to the bike." Jace says so I get in and close the door._

_He pulls off and three minutes later we reach my bike. I hop out and get on the bike starting it up._

_Then we head home me in front and Jace closely behind._

**Clary's POV**

We get back to the cabin and walk in.

"Where the hell were ya'll?" Izzy half shouts at us.

"Umm we had a fight and I went to the beach to blow off steam and Jace came and found me." I explain and she nods.

"Ok well tomorrow we are having a girls day and the boys are having a boys day. We are going shopping and getting our hair done. Don't even complain I am dragging you either way." Izzy states then she turns and goes to her room not leaving me with a choice.

"I really hate when she does that." I mumble as Jace leads us into our room.

He laughs slightly and we lay down after changing.

"I love you Clare-Bear and I never want to lose you." Jace says as his arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you to Jace. You will never lose me." I say and then sleep pulls me in.

* * *

**_Time skip: The next morning around 9:30_**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

The next morning I don't wake up to the alarm no...I wake up to this,BANG! BANG! BANG! "CLARY WAKE YOUR DAMN BUT UP!" Izzy yells through the door as she banged.

I groan and roll out of Jace's grip.

I slump over to the door and throw it open to a fully dressed Izzy.

"What the hell do you want Isabelle." I snap.

"Well I told you we are having a girls day and it is already ten so get your little but ready for shopping and stuff. Oh tell Jace to get his lazy ass up too. The boys are doing something." Izzy says then she turns and saunters off.

I groan and shut the door then turn back to Jace.

"Who was that?" He groans out.

"My dear sister Isabelle coming to tell me to get ready and to tell you to get ready for our separate days." I say then walk over to my closet. I grab a deep purple tank top and some blue jean shorts and go to the bathroom.

I change quickly and put on some light make up and walk back out and see Jace fully dressed in some black athletic shorts and a t-shirt.

"Do you know what you are doing today?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"Lucky I have to go shopping then hair then nails. I hate shopping but maybe I will get dip dye in my hair." I say and he smiles.

"That would be cute. What color Clare-Bear?" He asks me.

"I don't know yet we will see. Well I love you but I need to go." I say and stand on my tip toes to kiss him.

He kisses me back for a bit then I pull away and walk out the door.

I get down stairs and all the girls and Magnus are there.

"Finally gah. What were ya'll doing?"" Izzy asks once she sees me.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask and she makes gagging noises. Then shakes her head.

I laugh and then she links her arm with mine and Lilyanna's and Lilyanna does the same to Skye until we are all connected.

Then we make our way to Alec's jeep getting ready for the day of shopping and girly things.

**Jace's POV  
**I walk downstairs slightly after the girls and Magnus leave. The boys are starting to gather now. Eventually we all get down there.

"So...what are we going to do today?" John asks.

"I don't know but we should do something special for each girl." I say and everyone nods.

"What though?" Toby asks.

"Umm well..." I trail off not knowing what we should do.

"I know what we should do." Will says and everyone leans in. Will whispers to us the idea and we all jump up in excitement.

"Let's go pick them out right now." I say and everyone nods and we head to John's jeep since the girls took Alec's.

Then we head off getting ready for the best surprise ever.

* * *

**_So what do you think the surprise is going to be? And what color should Clary dip dye the edges of her hair? Please review and tell me :) I know this is slightly shorter than normal but I wanted your opinions on this. Ok so that's all bye for now :) ~M_**


	9. Chapter 9:Getting ready

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So you know you guys are absolutely amazing! I have had so many votes on what color her hair is going to be. :) I am going to stretch out the surprise just to tease you guys a little. :) Kk here is our chapter :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter (In Jace's POV)**

_"Umm well..." I trail off not knowing what we should do._

_"I know what we should do." Will says and everyone leans in. Will whispers to us the idea and we all jump up in excitement._

_"Let's go pick them out right now." I say and everyone nods and we head to John's jeep since the girls took Alec's._

_Then we head off getting ready for the best surprise ever._

**Clary's POV**

Once we walk into the mall, Izzy instantly drags us into a dress store. Sky and Izzy start running around the store throwing dresses at Tris and me. We slowly get a stack of dresses and then are forced into the changing rooms.

After about fifteen dresses I come out.

"Oh that is cute...hmm not your color though...hmm." Izzy says pondering what dress I should try on next. Each girl had taken the task of getting dresses for the other girl.

Izzy had claimed me and Skye had Tris. Magnus was off buying sparkly things as he put it.

"Go try the next one on." Izzy says pushing me back into the changing room.

I try on the last dress I have in here and walk back out.

"Oh! That is really pretty and matches your hair perfectly! Plus it brings out your eyes giving them a pop and..." Izzy continues on for five minutes while I look at myself.

The girl in the mirror has bigger boobs than I do normally and she has more detailed curves. The dress itself is a green color that matches my eyes.

It is a pretty flowy summer time dress. I love it honestly. Plus it reaches my knees so it is a moderate length.

"Iz, I really really like this dress." I say turning back to her.

"Perfect! Skye, how is it coming with Tris?" Izzy asks facing the other half of the dressing room.

"Good I think we found it you want to see? And what about with Clary?" She asks back.

"We found the one have. You and Tris come over here." Izzy says back and minutes later Tris and Skye walk over.

"Oh. My. God. Clary! It is absolutely amazing and it..." Then she babbles on like Izzy did a minute ago.

"Tris you look amazing. I like that dress." I tell her as she looks over me ignoring the other two.

Her dress is simple and black. Something that suits her.

"Thanks, so do you." She says then hugs me. I look around and notice the other two disappeared.

"I think this is our sign to change back into our regular clothes." I say and she nods laughing slightly.

We walk back in to our dressing rooms and change into our regular clothes holding our dresses.

Hours later we all have dresses and matching heels.

"Ok so hair then nails then we can head back home. Sound good?" Izzy asks and we nod.

"Clary what do you want to do to your hair?" Skye asks me.

"I think I want to get the ends dip dyed." I say and Izzy jumps up excitedly.

"Really! What color?" She asks

"Umm I don't know yet." I shrug as we make our way to the hair place.

"Oh... hmm you could do honey color or purple or lime green, no umm black or..." Then she lists off a list of colors and none of them sound good to me.

We reach the place and I go first.

"OK what color do you want the ends dyed honey?" The worker asks me.

"Umm a dark peacock blue please." I say and she smiles.

"That will look lovely with your red hair." She says then gets to work.

I notice Izzy gets her hair trimmed and layered and Skye gets some blond highlights in her brown hair.

I look the other way and she Tris is getting purple streaks in her blond long hair.

I think we are all going to look great.

An hour or so later we are finished with that.

"We all look amazing! We need to find Magnus for the next part. He wants to get his nails sparkly." Izzy says as she leads us to a store called sparkle.

Izzy goes in and gets Magnus then walks back out.

"Lets go get our nails done!" Izzy squeaks out then we go off for even more torture.

**Jace's POV**

We already have most of the things ready for our plan. We got the diner/picnic set up already. We had gotten each girls favorite color in rose petals which are leading to different locations in and around the cabin.

There was only one key thing missing, but we are going to pick it up in about an hour.

"Perfect." I say after setting up the blanket. I had gotten Clary gold and purple rose petals since those are her favorite colors.

I run/jog back inside to meet the others. Alec was doing the diner thing but he isn't apart of the other half of the surprise.

"Alec text Izzy and tell her that they need to wear the dresses they picked out today." I tell him and he nods sending Izzy a quick text.

"She said ok." Alec says after a second. I nod my head then look around.

We all are standing in the living room. From the door the petals lead to different areas.

Gold and purple for Clary, Blue and sparkly for Magnus, red for Skye, and dark blue for Tris.

"I think everything is set. Lets go get our last key part then we can get ready." I say and all the boys nod their heads.

We head off to John's jeep once again to go pick up our special surprise for the girls.

* * *

_**So I know this chapter was like deathly boring. How did I do with the Izzy thing? Cause in this setting I would be Clary or Tris not Iz or Skye, I HATE SHOPPING! Anyways what do you think the surprise is going to be besides the diner? What did you think about the color I picked for Clary's hair? **_


	10. Chapter 10: So close

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So no new reviews :( come on guys help me out please. :''''''( Ok anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Umm I think the surprise in this chapter what ya think? maybe maybe. Hmm well anyway here is the chapter :) ~M _**

* * *

**Last chapter (Jace's POV)**

_"She said ok." Alec says after a second. I nod my head then look around._

_We all are standing in the living room. From the door the petals lead to different areas._

_Gold and purple for Clary, Blue and sparkly for Magnus, red for Skye, and dark blue for Tris._

_"I think everything is set. Lets go get our last key part then we can get ready." I say and all the boys nod their heads._

_We head off to John's jeep once again to go pick up our special surprise for the girls._

**Clary's POV**

We are about to start our nails when Iz gets a text.

"Who is it from?" Skye asks.

"Alec, he said for us to wear the dresses we bought today and to look pretty. I wonder what that is about?" Izzy says giving us a confused look.

We all shrug and the lady calls us in.

"Ok dear what color would you like?" The lady asks me.

I shrug and Izzy pipes in.

"She will have here nails white with a cute flower decoration in emerald green please." Izzy tells her and she nods.

"Sure just take a seat." The lady says and I follow instructions.

An hour later we all have our nails done.

"Lets go to the bathroom so we can put on our dresses and make-up." Skye says and together, Izzy and Skye drag us to the bathroom while sending Magnus to some store.

The next thing I know, I'm in my pretty green dress with the matching white heels.

My hair is straight with the ends a dark peacock blue color. Then there is my nails which look amazing with the dress.

I smile, I look perfect.

I quickly hug Iz then another hour later we are all ready.

We all look stunning. Iz is in a dark purple dress that is kinda tight but looks good on her. Skye has a blue dress that looks amazing with her brown hair and blue eyes. Then Tris has a black dress on that makes her blue/gray eyes pop. Then me in my green dress that matches my hair.

We all find Magnus who is dressed nice in a sparkly suit. We all head to the jeep and head back to the cabin.

**Jace's POV**

We are headed back to the cabin now after we got the last thing.

We get there in ruffly ten minutes.

"Ok guys lets go get dressed really quick then we will make sure everything is in place.

They all nod and I head upstairs to my room. I get inside and lock the door behind me.

I look through my dresser and find some khaki shorts and a nice kinda tight blur button up t-shirt. I pull it all on and look at my reflection. I look like a surfer boy going on a date. Which in a way I am.

I fix my hair and grab my sun glasses. I slid on my flip flops and walk back downstairs making sure I had the last item.

I see everyone else emerging from their rooms dressed similar to me.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask and everyone nods.

"Has anyone written the letter yet?" John asks. We all shake our heads so I'm handed a piece of paper and a pen, since I have the best hand writing.

I write, Dear girls, and Magnus: follow your favorite color(s) and you will find the one you are most seeking for.

I smile and set the paper on the little table near the door.

"Ok girls will be here any minute now so we all need to go to our places." I say and everyone turns going out the back doors , then following the path of roses.

I walk over to the area I have set up for me and Clary. I smile at how perfect everything looks. I take the lighter out and light the candles then sit on the blanket.

I picked the spot on the beach where we can see the sun set. I had a picnic set up with candles and food and all. It was perfect.

**Clary's POV**

We pull into the cabin about fifteen minutes later. We get out of the jeep and head inside.

I walk upstairs and drop off the bags, then go back downstairs.

"Boys! We are back!" I yell once I see we are all in the living room.

"Hey look a note. Here Clary you read it." Skye says handing it to me.

I open it and it says,

Dear girls and Magnus:

Follow your favorite color(s) and you will find the one you are most seeking for.

I read it out loud then Magnus looks out the back door.

"Oh follow your favorite color there are five different paths of roses." Magnus says so we open the screen doors.

I look at all the colors admiring the work the boys had to of put into this.

"Ok umm I think dark blue is for Tris, red is for Skye, the sparkle and blue is Magnus then pink for me and gold and purple are for Clary." Izzy says and everyone nods.

"Ok I guess we follow our colors. Lets see where this leads us." Tris says and with that we turn and walk down out different paths.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? Sorry I forgot Izzy's fav color in the last chapter it is pink :) Ok so umm I don't really have much to say but I am thankful for those of you who support this. Ya'll are amazing :) Please feel welcome to review your ideas, suggestions and comments umm nothing else so uh bye for now :) ~M**_


	11. Chapter 11:Ehhhhhh

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So nothing to say really so here is your chapter and please keep up the support :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter **_**  
**_

_I open it and it says,_

_Dear girls and Magnus:_

_Follow your favorite color(s) and you will find the one you are most seeking for._

_I read it out loud then Magnus looks out the back door._

_"Oh follow your favorite color there are five different paths of roses." Magnus says so we open the screen doors._

_I look at all the colors admiring the work the boys had to of put into this._

_"Ok umm I think dark blue is for Tris, red is for Skye, the sparkle and blue is Magnus then pink for me and gold and purple are for Clary." Izzy says and everyone nods._

_"Ok I guess we follow our colors. Lets see where this leads us." Tris says and with that we turn and walk down out different paths._

**Clary's POV**

I follow the beautiful path of purple and gold flowers. I am amazed at the work the boys put into this.

I reach the edge of the beach and I see small flickering lights in the distance. That must be Jace. I think.

I walk a little faster and I can finally see Jace. He is standing with his back to me looking out over the water.

Near him is a blanket with candles in the shape of a heart around it.

I smile at how beautiful everything is.

Jace turns around and looks at me a smile breaking out on his face.

I return the smile and make my way over to him as fast as I can in these heels.

"You are amazing Jace." I say as I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I pull back finally and he sets me down.

"Thanks but this is not the best part of tonight. You have two more surprises. For now lets eat." Jace says taking my hand.

I look him over he is wearing khaki's and a nice tight blue button up t-shirt and some slip flops. He looks like a surfer boy which I find cute.

We sit down and I pull off the heels.

"Here let me see them." Jace says and I hand him the heels.

He tosses them away and then pulls out a pair of white flip flops that match his but smaller.

I smile and slip them on.

"You know me to well." I whisper giving him a quick peck.

"Now the food. I assume you are hungry." Jace says and I nod. He reaches over and grabs a basket and pulls out two sandwiches that are in the shape of a heart and two glass bottles of coke. He then pulls out two straws and a bottle opener.

He pops the tops of the bottles and pus the straws in them. He then hands me one of them.

"Here you go love." He says handing me the sandwich too.

"Thanks." I say taking a sip of the coke.

We eat our sandwiches and talk a bit. I see it is almost time for the sun to set.

"Ok are you ready for the next surprise?" Jace asks.

"Yes, yes please." I say excitedly.

"Calm down a bit Clare-Bear. Hang on just a second." Jace says and he walks over to the basket a pulls out something from behind it.

I realize that it is a guitar. A big smile breaks across my face as Jace starts to play.

After a few minutes he starts to sing,

**Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it**  
**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**  
**I fell right through the cracks**  
**Now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool dawn run out**  
**I'll be giving it my bestest**  
**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.**  
**I reckon, it's again my turn**  
**To win some or learn some.**

**But I won't hesitate**  
**No more, no more.**  
**It cannot wait,**  
**I'm yours. **He takes my hand and pulls me off the ground.

**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.**  
**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family**  
**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved **He spins me around then continues to play.

**So I won't hesitate**  
**No more, no more.**  
**It cannot wait,**  
**I'm sure.**  
**There's no need to complicate.**  
**Our time is short.**  
**This is our fate,**  
**I'm yours. **He takes my hand and spins me again, giving me a smile.

**Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear**  
**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**  
**But my breath fogged up the glass**  
**And so I drew a new face and I laughed.**

**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**  
**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.**  
**It's what we aim to do.**  
**Our name is our virtue.**

**But I won't hesitate**  
**No more, no more.**  
**It cannot wait,**  
**I'm yours. **I can't stop thinking of how amazing he is.

**Well, open up your mind and see like me,**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**  
**So please don't, please don't, please don't...**  
**There's no need to complicate.**  
**'Cause our time is short.**  
**This oh, this oh, this is our fate.**  
**I'm yours.**

**Oh, I'm yours**  
**Oh, I'm yours**  
**Oh, oh,**  
**Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?**  
**You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours. **He sets the guitar down and walks over to me taking me in his arms.

Holding me close.

I lean up and kiss him.

He pulls back slightly and smiles at me. "I'm yours." He whispers in my ear.

"And I'm yours." I whisper back and kiss him again.

"I love you Clary." Jace says between kisses.

"I love you too Jace." I say pulling back slightly.

He sets me down and stands in front of me.

"Time for the next surprise. Look at the sun set first." Jace says and I notice that the sun is setting and it is casting of purple, pink and orange. All of which are reflected by the water.

It looks amazing. Jace puts his hand under my chin turning my face back to him.

He then gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box.

I gasp as he opens the box and a ring is inside.

"Clary, I am not proposing to you. This is a promise ring." Jace says smiling slightly.

I guess he could tell I was freaking out.

"Clary, will you take this promise ring and promise me that we will be together forever? And promise me that one day you will marry me." Jace says and I feel tears fall down my cheeks.

"Yes Jace, yes." I say smiling.

"I promise to you as well that we will be together forever and we will get married on day." Jace says taking my left hand and sliding the ring onto my finger.

I still have tears coming down my cheeks along with the smile.

Jace stands back up and pulls me to him.

"I love you Clarissa Fray/ Lightwood." Jace says kissing me.

I kiss him back for who knows how long. Lets just say it was really really dark by the time we pulled away.

"Lets go back inside." Jace whispers in my ear/

"Ok lets get the stuff first." I say back we pick up the stuff never letting go of each others hands.

Then we walk back inside and upstairs into our room.

That night we fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on each of our faces.

* * *

_**So? What did ya think? It was cute wasn't it? I had so much fun writing this chapter :) I will explain what Clary's ring looks like in the next chapter :) For now I have nothing to say other than thanks for the help and please continue to support this story. :) Please review :) Other than that bye for now :) ~M**_


	12. Chapter 12:memories

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So nothing to say really so here is your chapter and please keep up the support :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter **

_Jace stands back up and pulls me to him._

_"I love you Clarissa Fray/ Lightwood." Jace says kissing me._

_I kiss him back for who knows how long. Lets just say it was really really dark by the time we pulled away._

_"Lets go back inside." Jace whispers in my ear_

_"Ok lets get the stuff first." I say back we pick up the stuff never letting go of each others hands._

_Then we walk back inside and upstairs into our room._

_That night we fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on each of our faces._

**Jace's POV (right before they fall asleep)**_  
_

She said yes, she said yes, she said yes. This is what runs trough my mind as I fall into sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**(Next morning 9 am)**_

I open my eyes and close them quickly as bright light seeps through.

I open them slowly this time so they can adjust. Once I can see I realize that Clary is in my arms with her head on my chest.

I smile down at her and think how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend.

"Clary wake up." I whisper kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to." She moans.

"But we need to. Come on." I say kissing her neck this time.

"Stop it." She giggles.

I smile and she sits up slightly.

I scoot up to where I am propped against the bed frame. Clary curls up next to me, her head resting on my chest once again.

My eyes fall on her ring which she is studying.

It is pretty simple. It is a silver band with a little purple diamond in the shape of a heart.

"It's so pretty." Clary whispers.

"Like you." I whisper back causing her to smile and look up at me.

"I love you Jace." She says searching my eyes before pressing her lips to mine.

I kiss her back until she pulls away. I start kissing her neck and she lets out a small moan. I smile and make my way up to her lips again.

I am about to kiss her when I hear the door bust open. I jump back in alarm and there stands Izzy.

"Oops didn't mean to interrupt but Clary, let me see your ring." Izzy says walking over here. She sits down next to Clary taking her hand.

"Awe it's so cute!" She squeals.

"Thanks. Let me see yours." Clary say in her best girly voice.

Izzy gives her her hand that holds the ring. Her ring has a silver band with a big blue diamond with two smaller black ones on each side of it.

"It's so pretty Izzy. Why don't we have like a movie day today or something?" Clary suggests.

"Oh that sounds awesome. I am going to make sure everyone else is awake. Plus I need to call mom." Izzy says skipping back downstairs shutting the door behind her.

"Finally shes gone." I say and Clary laughs.

"Hmm now where were we." Clary say turning over to where she is straddling my hips.

She wraps her hands in my hair then kisses me fiercely.

God I love her. I think to myself.

I kiss her back with the same ferocity. She pulls back after a while breathing deeply. I am still ok on breath so I start kissing her jaw slowly making my way down to her neck.

I hear her groan and smile.

I pull back out of breath myself now.

Clary has a big smile on her face as she rolls of me and stands up. She walks over to the dresser and grabs a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Then she walks into the bathroom, leaving me in here by myself. I get up still slightly out of breath from our little make out session.

I grab a loose black shirt and some black athletic shorts. i pull them on quickly and minutes later, Clary walks out.

I turn around and smile at her. She is wearing a pair of white short shorts and a black flowy tank top. She has put on eye-liner and mascara but nothing else. Just the way I like it.

"You look beautiful." I whisper wrapping her in my arms.

She smile and answers me with a kiss.

I notice that she hasn't been covering her scars lately. Maybe she has finally let go.

I grab her hand and we head downstairs, where the rest of the gang is.

"Finally took ya long enough love birds." Izzy smirks.

I roll my eyes and sit down pulling Clary into my lap.

"Ok so what are we doing today?" Tris asks.

"Umm well I think we should do a movie day. Plus Kyle and one of his friends are coming over later. Umm they want to stay if that's ok. I mean I kinda invited them." Clary says.

"Sure that sounds great. I haven't seen Kyle in forever." Alec says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Lets finish watching **The Mort****al Instruments** we never finished it." Simon suggests.

"Ok why not." Alec says popping in the movie.

We all get comfortable and Clary lays her head in my lap. I play with her hair as the movie starts.

* * *

_**Time Skip: Two hours later**_

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"That was an awesome movie." Toby says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Who wants to get some food?" John asks. We all raise our hands.

"Ok where do ya'll want to eat?" Skye asks.

"Umm how about the DD? It is down the road." Izzy suggests.

"Whats the DD?" John asks confused.

"DD stands for Demon Diner, it is a really awesome place, we have went there since we were little kids." Clary explains.

"Or we could go to Taki's?" Alec adds.

"Hmm well lets vote. Everyone for the DD raise your hands." Clary says. I raise my hand along with Clary, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Toby and Tris.

"And everyone for Taki's." Clary says.

John and Skye raise their hands.

"Looks like it is the DD then lets go. Can I text Kyle and tell him to meet us there?" Clary asks.

"Yeah sure." Everyone says.

Fifteen minutes later we are all in this small diner that is all black.

It is kinda creepy but it is really cool.

Clary takes my hand and we are lead to a area that is kind of secluded from everyone else.

There are two tables pushed together so everyone has a place to sit.

**Clary's POV**

"Hey guys, Kyle and his friend are here. I will be right back." I say and everyone nods. I squeeze Jace's hand giving him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the secluded room.

I walk outside to the parking lot and see Kyle's car.

I run over and Kyle gets out.

"CLARY!" Kyle says in excitement giving me a big hug and picking me up, spinning me around.

"Hey Ky." I say laughing like crazy as he sets me down.

"Clary I would like you to meet Zayn." Kyle says gesturing to the boy standing there that I didn't see.

"Hi, my names Clary." I say shaking his hand.

He gives me a small smile and says, "I have heard a lot about you Clary. That's a good thing too. I am Zayn, as Kyle has said."

I smile and nod.

"So how long have you and Kyle been together?" I ask.

"Oh you know? Good I didn't want this to be awkward." Zayn says relaxing quiet a bit.

"Yeah she knows. She has known since we were ten actually." Kyle says looking down at the ground at the memory.

"Yeah well that was in the past Ky. Lets live in the future." I say laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What? Were ya'll like a thing or something and Kyle had to tell you. Or what?" Zayn asks his head tilted slightly.

"No umm we never were together. I umm kinda well..." Kyle trails off not knowing how to explain it.

Kyle looks to me and gives me a nod. Telling me it is ok to tell.

"Well when we were ten, Kyle had just figured out he was for sure gay. He hated himself cause he was already bullied for being the small nerdy kid. Umm one day I was supposed to come to his house. At the time it was just him and his older sister there and she was upstairs. When I walked in Kyle stood in the hallway with a gun pointed at his head. I freaked out and talked to him for hours before he finally gave me the gun. He then told me why he did it. I...I...I couldn't lose my best friend. I almost did though." I chock on the last part.

Kyle wraps his arm around me. I snuggle into his chest and make sure I'm not going to cry before coming back out.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Clary. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself at the time. I am glad you stopped me." Kyle says.

"It's ok Kyle. It was just traumatizing. Especially everything I have been through." I say.

"I know and I am so sorry." Kyle says giving me another hug. He remembers exactly what I am talking about, since when I went through my little no talking thing he was the only one I would talk to.

"Kyle? I tried to do that too. It was my sister that stopped me. I didn't have a friend. Plus I was thirteen when I tried." Zayn says walking closer to us.

"Just another thing that makes ya'll perfect for each other." I say smiling as they hug.

"Come on. Everyone is excited to see you." I say leading them back inside the diner.

We walk back inside and everyone jumps up at once tackling Kyle.

I smile as Jace walks over next to me and takes my hand. John stands awkwardly until Skye returns to his side.

"Ok let me introduce ya'll." I say once everyone has sat back down except for Kyle, Zayn and I.

Everyone nods.

"Ok as most of you know this is Kyle." I say gesturing to Kyle.

"And this is Zayn." I continue.

I look to Kyle for the next part.

"I umm we are gay." Kyle mutters out. I hear a couple of them gasp, but I see Jace, Alec and Magnus smile.

"Magnus and myself are too. If that helps anything." Alec says blushing slightly.

"Really? I didn't see that one coming. Well Magnus I did but not you Alec." Kyle says smiling.

"Yeah well no one expected you either Kyle." Alec says laughing slightly.

"Well anyway now that that part is finished. Zayn, this is Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Tris, Toby, and Skye." I say pointing to each one.

"Then Kyle and Zayn this is Jace, my boyfriend and John Skye's boyfriend and Jace's best friend slash manager." I explain pointing to Jace and John.

"Excuse me for being curious but is John your real name?" Zayn asks.

"Umm no. My real name is Johnathan but all of my friends call me John." John says and I flinch at the name.

"You ok Clary?" Tris asks me.

"Umm yeah, I just umm, nothing. Lets eat." I say taking a seat next to Jace and Kyle sits next to me with Zayn on the other side.

We all eat talking continuously. I stay quiet most of the time lost in my thoughts.

I come back when I feel Jace wrap his arm around my waist. I look over to him and see the concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispers.

I simply nod my head.

"Lets go back to the cabin. Clary you are not ok. I think we all have a little talking to do." Tris says.

I sigh and get up. Jace's hand never leaves my waist as we head back to the cabin.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Should Clary tell everyone who doesn't know? Or at least part of it? Give me your opinion please :) Ok please review :) Bye for now :) ~M**_


	13. Chapter 13Distractions

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So I want you to know that you guys are amazing. Soon I will have a skip of a month or two so I can start on their senior year but for now here is your chapter :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"You ok Clary?" Tris asks me._

_"Umm yeah, I just umm, nothing. Lets eat." I say taking a seat next to Jace and Kyle sits next to me with Zayn on the other side._

_We all eat talking continuously. I stay quiet most of the time lost in my thoughts._

_I come back when I feel Jace wrap his arm around my waist. I look over to him and see the concern in his eyes._

_"Are you ok?" He whispers._

_I simply nod my head._

_"Lets go back to the cabin. Clary you are not ok. I think we all have a little talking to do." Tris says._

_I sigh and get up. Jace's hand never leaves my waist as we head back to the cabin._

**Clary's POV**

I get nervous as we reach the cabin. I am having an inward fight of whether or not to tell them.

We all walk in and sit in various spots around the living room.

"Ok Clary, explain. Please." Tris says looking at me.

"Ok umm well...I don't know where to start." I say trying to collect my thoughts. I decided I would tell them the whole truth. Even though only Jace and Kyle know at the moment.

"Ok umm I guess I will start with when I was six." I start.

"Umm ok so only Jace knows the whole story. Well I had two brothers. One was my twin. His name was Johnathan. Then there was Caleb he was five years older then me and John. We were all at our fathers house when John and I were Six and Caleb was eleven. My day took us to the park and brought us back. Caleb and John were chasing each other and I was thanking him. He slapped me telling me to shut up. Then he beat Caleb, John and I. He attempted to rape me, Caleb stopped him. Then he gave me these." I continue showing them the underneaths of my arms.

At this point everyone gasps.

"He was arrested later on. When John and I were eight and Caleb was thirteen we were at the park. We were playing tag and I was chasing Caleb. He got pulled into the forest and John and I watched him get stabbed. I didn't talk for who knows how long. Later on two years ago, John and I were in a car crash. John died on contact and ya'll know the rest." I finish explain and berry my head in Jace's chest.

"Aw, I'm so so sorry." Izzy exclaims rushing over to me. She hugs me tightly and Alec comes over as well.

"Its fine really. Umm can we like do something so I can get my mind off things?" I ask.

"Sure." Izzy answers.

"Wait...umm you remember truth or dare the other day?" Toby asks.

We all nod except for Kyle and Zayn.

"Well umm since Clary shared her story, I thought I should share mine. You know on the scars on my back." Toby says again.

We all nod once again and Alec and Izzy take seats on on side of me as Jace is on the other.

"Ok so umm when I was about six my mom died. Before that my father, Marcus would beat her in front of me. When she passed away he turned to me. He would wipe me and hit and punch me repeatedly. I hate him. Everyone thinks he is the perfect Father to have but he isn't. So that is pretty much it but you guys are the only ones who know." Toby finishes and Tris kisses his cheek.

"Hmm why don't we play truth or dare?" Izzy asks trying to get everyone's minds off things.

"Sure." We all course. Izzy and Alec returned to their boyfriends and we were now in a circle type thing.

"Ok Kyle why don't you start?" Izzy says.

"Ok umm Clary truth or dare?" He asks. I saw that coming.

"Umm truth." I say.

"Hmm how long have you and Jace been together?" He asks starting simple.

"Almost ten months." I answer easily.

Jace smiles and wraps his arm around me.

"Oh Isabelle truth or dare?" I ask her playfully.

"Hmm dare." She says after some thinking.

"Dare you to play chubby bunny." I say and everyone laughs. Izzy shrugs and goes and gets the marshmallows. I see Tris and Skye get their phones out.

_**(A/N: For those of you who don't know chubby bunny is done by taking a marshmallow and putting it in your mouth then saying chubby bunny. You do this over and over until you can't fit another marshmallow in your mouth and no chewing. :) I don't suggest doing this though it can cause you to choke. Anyway back to the story :) ~M)**_

She does it over and over and ends up fitting twenty five marshmallows before having to spit them out.

We all laugh and she returns to her seat.

"Okay hmm... Skye truth or dare?" Izzy asks.

"Dare." Skye answers simply.

"Do the cinnamon challenge with Chili powder." Izzy says laughing.

"Hell no." Skye says removing her shirt.

"And the first contestant is down." Simon jokes.

We all laugh and continue our game.

I goes around for a while until it finally reaches Jace.

"Truth or dare Jace?" Alec asks.

"Uh dare." Jace says after a second.

"Hmm ok dare you to not make out with Clary for the rest of the day." Alec says smiling cruelly, thinking Jace won't take off his pants.

"Well...I really want to keep my pants on...but I want to kiss Clary more so, off go the pants." Jace says laughing at the end and sliding his pants off.

"This game is old, lets play something else." Lilyanna says and we all agree.

"Lets play a round of bed,wed or dead." Izzy says.

We all agree again and Izzy explains the rules.

"Ok so you get three people and you have to decide who you would marry, who you would do it with and who you would kill out of the three people. Gender doesn't matter and neither does feelings." Izzy explains and we all nod.

"Ok John bed,wed or dead, Tris, Clary and Magnus?" Izzy says and we laugh.

"Umm Marry Tris, Bed Clary and kill Magnus." John answers after a second of thinking.

Jace pulls me closer after that.

"Magnus, bed wed or dead, Kyle, Jace, and Zayn?" John asks.

"Easy, Wed Kyle, bed Jace and kill Zayn." Magnus answers. I shiver and scoot closer to Jace.

"Never mind this game was a bad idea." Izzy says.

"Lets play never have I ever." Skye suggest. We all say a form of yes.

"Umm I will start. Here lets eat grapes if we have done whatever it is." Skye says handing us each a handful of grapes.

"So never have I ever got a F in a class." She says.

Zayn, John and Will eat a grape.

John was next, "Never have I ever dated the same gender." John says.

Alec, Magnus, Kyle, and Zayn eat a grape.

"Never have I ever done it." Tris says since she was next.

Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Lilyanna and Will eat a grape and we all look at each other for a second.

"Ok anyway, never have I ever been to Hollywood." Toby says. No one eats a grape.

"Never have I ever went to a normal high school." Jace says.

We all eat a grape.

"Well at least you get to go this year baby." I whisper and kiss him lightly.

He nods and I say, "Never have I ever not eaten for a week straight."

Skye, Lilyanna, Kyle, Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Tris all eat a grape.

We play until everyone has went and later we eat dinner. After that we just hang out,  
"I am tired, Can we all go to bed?" I ask after a while.

Everyone agrees and we go to our separate rooms. Jace leads me upstairs and opens the door for me. We walk in and I change into one of Jace's Shirts since it reaches my mid thigh. I lay down in bed while Jace slips on some jogging pants and lays next to me.

"I love you Clare-Bear." He whispers kissing my head as I rest it on his chest.  
"I love you to Jacey bear." I whisper back smiling a little before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? I think in next chapter I am going to skip two months to where it is a week before school starts back. What do ya'll think? Well anyway not much to say so bye for now :) ~M**_


	14. Chapter 14:Summer is almost over

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So You guys are awesome as usual. :) Nothing much to say so here is your chapter :) ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_He nods and I say, "Never have I ever not eaten for a week straight."_

_Skye, Lilyanna, Kyle, Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Tris all eat a grape._

_We play until everyone has went and later we eat dinner. After that we just hang out,_  
_"I am tired, Can we all go to bed?" I ask after a while._

_Everyone agrees and we go to our separate rooms. Jace leads me upstairs and opens the door for me. We walk in and I change into one of Jace's Shirts since it reaches my mid thigh. I lay down in bed while Jace slips on some jogging pants and lays next to me._

_"I love you Clare-Bear." He whispers kissing my head as I rest it on his chest._

_**Two almost three months later. They are back home and there is one day before school starts which is today. **_

**Clary's POV**

I can feel myself waking up. I wait until my alarm goes off. It just so happens to be Jace and I's single that we wrote before the tour.

**_Me:_I can feel you comin from a mile away**  
**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**  
**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**  
**That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on**

**_Jace: _****You don't have to try too hard**  
**You already have my heart**  


**_Me: _****You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

**So**

**_Then both: _**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**  
**Cause I'm so, so good to go**  
**Don't say, don't say good night you know**

**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**  
**You had me at hello**

**Don't say, don't say good night you know**  
**You had me at hello**

I decide to turn it off after that smiling. It was and is number one right now. I walk over to my window making sure it is unlocked then grab some clothes.

I quickly take a shower and get dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walk back out after putting in make-up and braiding my hair to the side. When I walk back out Jace is sitting on my bed. He has a pair of basketball shorts on and a black shirt that shows his muscles.

I smile and walk over to him, to where I am straddling him. He smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back until we are both out of breath. I smile at him and lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers after a second.

"Morning handsome. What are we going to do today? Since it is the last day of summer?" I ask but it was muffled from his neck.

"Well...you know that amusement park I took you to?" Jace asks and I look up.

"Yeah why?" I ask as he stands up and sits back down so we are sitting against the head board, me still straddling him.

"Well Izzy kinda booked us a gig there. Its for our big end of summer party. Everyone one from school is coming to the park today. Only people from ages of 14-18 are allowed in the park today. No adults no little kids only teens. It will be awesome. As long as we sing our songs and then we have a DJ playing." Jace explains to me. I smile as he explains the party.

"It will be absolutely amazing! I can't wait!" I exclaim kissing him hungrily again. We make out and stuff for a while until there is a knock on the door.

I pull back from Jace and stand up. I walk over to the door and open it to reveal Alec. Right at this moment I am glad there is a wall blocking the view of my bed.

"Hey Clary, I was just making sure you were awake. You know about the party at the park right? Alec asks me not entering my room. For which I am thankful.

"Yeah, to bad you can't come. I mean no adults huh?" I ask playfully pushing him.

"Yeah, yeah no adults what ever Clare-Bear you won't be able to go next year." Alec says back lightly punching my arm.

"What ev. When does it start?" I ask him. He simply shrugs and kisses my head before walking away and downstairs.

I am about to close the door when Mac comes running out of his room.

"Cwarwy!" He yells running straight into my room and wrapping me in a hug.  
"Hey buddy." I say picking him up and closing the door.

I walk over to the bed where Jace is waiting.

"Jace!" Max shouts jumping from my arms into Jace's. I laugh and sit down laying my head on Jace's shoulder. Max takes a spot in between us.

"FOOD IS READY FOR WHOEVER WANTS!" I hear mom yell from the kitchen. Max jumps up and runs out of the room. I laugh again and turn to Jace.

"Why don't you go back to your house then come knock on the front door. I will answer but for now I'm getting food." I say laughing and kissing him before exiting the room.

I run downstairs as Izzy emerges from her room running beside me. Together we run into the kitchen. Izzy taking the seat next to Alec and myself sitting next to Max.

"Is there enough for Jace mom?" I ask.

"Why of course. He is over here almost everyday. I always make enough for him." Mom says laughing and giving each of us a plate before sitting down herself. Just as I am about to take a bite I hear the door bell.

"I will get it!" I say jumping from my chair and running to the door. I open it and Jace stands there smiling.

"Hey Jace." I say grabbing his hand and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Clare-Bear. I smell bacon and eggs. Is there enough for me? Or am I going to have to steal some of yours?" Jace teases as we walk down the hall.

"There is enough i asked." I say smiling as we walk into the kitchen our hands still linked. He grabs a plate and sits next to me. Together we eat and talk and laugh.

"So are you going by Lightwood this year?" Mom asks me.

"Hmm I guess, how does it sound, Clary Lightwood?" I ask them.

Everyone of them smile. "It sounds perfect Clary." Mom says smiling.

"Good, do you think you could tell all the teachers and the principle today?" I ask her.

"I kinda all ready did. Sorry I forgot to ask you, but I figured it would be fine." Mom says offering me a smile.

"That's fine, thanks mom." I say dropping Jace and my empty plates in the sink then hugging her.

"Izzy, what time does the party start?" I ask her grabbing the rest of the dirty plates and putting them in the sink as well. Alec walks over and starts washing them.

Max grabs his stool and his towel and dries the dishes as Alec hands him them. Max then passes them to Izzy who puts them up.

I smile at our little system that we have worked out. We switch sometimes depending if Alec is here or not. Jace sometimes takes Alec's place.

"We need to be there by 6:30. We need to make sure the stage is set up. Everyone else will be there around 7." Izzy answers me.

"And who is our DJ?" I ask her. She smiles and points to Alec who answers with, "Magnus and myself."

I smile and hug him.

"Awesome! So you can come after all." I say smiling, as Iz puts the last dish away. Max puts up his stool and walks over to Jace. Jace bends down and Max jumps onto his shoulders.

"Well we still have like eight hours to spend so what do ya'll want to do?" I ask as we all take a seat again and mom gets ready for work.

"Well we could go swimming for a bit. Or we could call up the gang and go paint balling. Or something to that nature." Izzy offers.

"Lets go paint-balling! Max do you have a friend you could invite?" I ask.

"Hmm...yeah her name is Taylor." Max says smiling.

"Wait is she just a friend your your girlfriend?" Izzy asks. God she is such a gossip queen.

"Umm well...I may kinda umm...like her." Max mumbles out barely audible.

"Awe! Max has a crush!" Izzy screeches.

"Yeah. yeah, shut it Iz." Max says playfully shoving Iz.

"Come on lets get ready guys." I say and we all head our separate ways, except for Jace who follows me.

* * *

_**So what did ya think? Please review. I would like to have more than two new reviews this time please :) Ideas, suggestions, comments and concerns are welcome. :) Ok bye for now :) ~M**_


	15. Chapter 15: boring need help

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So I only got three reviews and I am kinda sad about that :( I need you guys help and if you guys don't offer it I might not be able to continue writing. I mean I will but I need some ideas please :( Ok anyway to the guest who asked if Clary lived with the Lightwoods' and not Jace: Yes she does. If you haven't read the first story The Super Star and the Red head Then please go read it because this is the squeal . Jace is a superstar and Clary's story is explained in the first story. So anyway here is the next chapter. :)~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"Lets go paint-balling! Max do you have a friend you could invite?" I ask._

_"Hmm...yeah her name is Taylor." Max says smiling._

_"Wait is she just a friend your your girlfriend?" Izzy asks. God she is such a gossip queen._

_"Umm well...I may kinda umm...like her." Max mumbles out barely audible._

_"Awe! Max has a crush!" Izzy screeches._

_"Yeah. yeah, shut it Iz." Max says playfully shoving Iz._

_"Come on lets get ready guys." I say and we all head our separate ways, except for Jace who follows me._

**The next day the morning of school. _(A/N: I'm sorry I know you guys wanted to know more about Taylor. I am a kind of slump right now and need ideas so I'm trying and I can not write a paintball scene right now sorry :/ I will add her later promise ~M) _**

**Jace's POV**

Beep...beep...beep. My alarm clock goes off and I hit it to snooze it. I groan an look at the time. 5:05. Why the hell am I up so early? I grumble to myself then remember today is the first day of school. My first real day at a real public school.

I jump up and take a warm shower then get dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black tight shirt that shows my muscles. I slip on my combat boots and brush my hair and teeth. I smile at my reflection remembering I am still the Jace Wayland and Clary is now very popular as well.

At the thought of Clary I smile my heart warming. I open my window and she hers is open as well. She looks over at me and smiles. I easily climb across the branch and into her room taking a seat on the window seat.

"Morning Clare-Bear." I say kissing her lightly.

"Morning Jacey bear." She says back kissing my cheek.

We talk about what classes we want and everything else. Finally we need to eat breakfast and leave so I climb back out and to my room. I quickly collect my bag and run across the yard to her door. I knock on it and hear a come in Jace, from inside. I smile and walk in setting my bag by the door and going into the kitchen. I take my normal seat at the table in between Clary and the wall.

We all eat and talk some more before the clock says 6:45. We decide we probably need to leave even though the school is only five minutes away.

As we walk out side Izzy walks over to her car and gets in. Clary and I walk over to her neon green Ninja 1000 ABS Kawasaki. I grab the extra helmet and put it on as she puts hers on. I take her bag and pull it over my shoulders and she climbs on. I climb on after her and she takes off. I try to let go of my fear and enjoy myself.

We get to the school in three minutes. I mean this is a sport bike we are talking about. We both climb off but I keep her bag carrying it like a good boyfriend.

"You know it is one thing to carry my books and stuff but another to carry my bad. I can get my bag, in between classes you can carry my books deal?" Clary asks taking her bag from me.

I laugh and nod kissing her cheek.

We walk into the gym and there are lines for people to get their schedules. Clary leads me first to the bleachers to deposit our bags then leads me over to a table labeled 12. She walks around with confidence unlike when I first saw her. She has change slightly over the summer.

She walks around like she knows she isn't just the nerdy girl who is ignored but she doesn't know all the guys look at her.

I find it amusing that she might walk around more confidently now but still doesn't know her full effect on people. She walks right up to the teacher at the desk.

"Hello . Clarissa Lightwood and Jace Wayland are the two schedules we need." Clary says sweetly.

"Hey Clary, I'm glad to see you are both going to be in my music class even though you two don't really need it." says smiling she hands Clary both of our schedules and waves at Clary as we walk to the bleachers.

We take a seat before Clary hands me my schedule.

It reads:

**Wayland, Jace**

**12th grade**

**1. Art : Ms. Tori room 121**

**2. Math : Mr. Ellis room 156**

**3. Free**

**lunch**

**4. gym: Coach Shipley/ Coach Penny**

**5. Science: Mrs. Philips room 176**

**6. World history: Ms. Amy room 126**

**7. Music: room 111**

**Locker number: 113 Combo: 22, 14, 10**

After I finish reading my schedule I take Clary's. Hers reads,

**Clarissa Lightwood**

**12th grade**

**1. Art: Ms. Tori Room 121**

**2. Free**

**3. Math: Mr. Ellis Room 156**

**Lunch**

**4. Gym: Coach Penny/ Coach Shipley**

**5. Mrs. Philips Room 176**

**6. Free**

**7. Music: Room 111**

**Locker number: 111 Combo: 11, 7, 5**

I smile because we have most of our classes together and her locker is right next to mine.

"So when can we expose us?" I ask her wanting to kiss her right now.

"At lunch...can you wait that long?" She asks playfully.

"Maybe...we will see." I say laughing as our friends come up and we all start talking. This day is going to go by quick.

* * *

_**What did ya think? I know it was a pretty boring chapter :/ Sorry about that. I am a little stumped for ideas so it would be great id ya'll helped me out :) Please :) I need some ideas or suggestions of what happens next I really really need some help do please pm me or review I am literally stuck :/ Well peace out ~M**_


	16. Chapter 16: Exposing

**_Hey guys I'm back:) So I only got two reviews and like I said, I really need some help. I have writers block developing on this story and I need some ideas to get out of it so anyway here is your chapter it probably sucks though ~M_**

* * *

**Last chapter ( Jace's POV)**

_I smile because we have most of our classes together and her locker is right next to mine._

_"So when can we expose us?" I ask her wanting to kiss her right now._

_"At lunch...can you wait that long?" She asks playfully._

_"Maybe...we will see." I say laughing as our friends come up and we all start talking. This day is going to go by quick._

**Clary's POV**

"Come on Jace we are going to be late." I say laughing and attempting to drag Jace to first period.

We finally get there just before the bell rings.

"Hello Clary, good to see you are on time." Ms. Tori says as I walk in.

"Sorry Ms. Tori I was showing Jace around he got lost." I say with an apologetic smile. Jace walks in behind me and nods along.

"Very well, take a seat you two." Ms. Tori says laughing and rolling her eyes.

We take a seat next to each other in the back.

"Today we are going to have a free sketch so draw whatever you want." Ms. Tori says smiling at us.

"Make it something that you did this summer though." Ms. Tori says then sits at her desk.

I grab some paper for Jace and I and sit back down.

I already know what I am going to draw. I make a quick outline of Jace, me and our friends at the cabin, outside playing truth or dare after swimming.

The rest of class I take time to shade it and perfect it.

I see Ms. Tori walk in my direction but I continue drawing.

"This is very good Clary, what is it of?" Ms. Tori asks looking at my drawing closer.

"That is me and my friends playing truth or dare after swimming at the cabin we staid in over the summer." I explain and she nods smiling.

"This is very good, would you mind if tomorrow I showed this to all of my classes as an example?" She asks me.

"Of course that would be awesome." I answer smiling.

"Go ahead and finish the last couple of colors and then bring it to me." Ms. Tori states and I nod and she moves over to Jace.

I smile and finish it up just as the bell rings. I stand and hand the drawing to Ms. Tori and see Jace doing the same.

I smile again and grab my bag heading out the door. I wait for Jace by our lockers. He finally shows up and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Clary." He says careful not to call me anything else right now.

"Hey, I have free next, what about you?" I ask.

"I got math now and a free after this. Guess I will see you at lunch. Meet me here ok?" Jace says.

"Ok, i have free now then math next kind of ironic huh?" I ask laughing slightly.

"Show me to class?" He asks.

"Sure thing." I say grabbing my bag again.

"What are you doing in your free time?" He ask as I lead him to Mr. Ellis's class room.

"Well I am a teacher aid so I will go to the office and figure out which teacher." I answer and he nods.

"Ok, this is Mr. Ellis's class. I will see you at lunch." I say and he nods.

"Meet me by our lockers so we can come up with a plan." Jace says and I nod.

"Bye Clare-Bear." He says quietly so only I can hear him.

"Bye Jacey Bear." I reply causing him to smile before he walks into class.

I make my way up to the office with a smile on my face.

"Hey Clary, what makes you so happy?" Mrs. Harris asks.

"Oh nothing, do you know which teacher I am teacher aid of this year?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, you will help Ms. Tori actually." Mrs. Harris answers smiling at me.

"Thanks Mrs. Harris." I say and turn to walk away.

"No problem." She answers. I head back to Ms. Tori's room as I think about how funny it is that the whole school thinks Jace and I was just an act for the concert. We didn't show emotion like kissing on stage during the tour.

Everyone will know for sure at lunch.

I walk into her room and she looks up from her desk. There a bunch of freshmen and sophomores in this class.

"Oh hey Clary, what brings you back?" She asks.

"I'm your teacher aid this year." I answer.

"Great, they finally answered my request." Tori says then motions for me to take a seat in a chair near her desk.

"Everyone this is Clary Lightwood. She is the one who does the amazing artwork that ya'll ask about all the time." Tori says motioning to one of my pieces from my sophomore year.

One kid raises there hand and I know they must be a sophomore.

"Yes Lily?" Tori says.

"I thought you said Clary Fray painted that." Lily states causing me to cringe.

"I did, Fray was my other last name." I answer cringing when I say it.

"Are you married?" Another kid asks.

"No, I got adopted, my parents were murdered over the summer. I know you guys heard all about that." I explain trying to hide my feelings. A lot of them nod and the subject is dropped.

The rest of class goes by quick Tori and I walk around giving them tips on there work. Soon enough the bell rings dismissing them from class.

"Well Ms. Tori I need to get to math, see ya later." I say walking towards the door.

"Clary, call me Tori, Ms makes me feel old." Tori says. I laugh a little and reply, " Sure thing Tori." She smiles and I walk out heading to math.

Math seems to take forever as I was distracted the whole class. Finally the bell rings letting us know it is time for lunch.

I stand grab my bag and all but run to my locker. Jace is standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Clary." He says when I approach.

"Hey, so whats our plan oh wise one?" I ask teasingly.

"Well, I think we should walk in at different times. You go in first, people know that I am friends with you but that is all they think. The girls will throw themselves at me, I will walk right by and you jump up from your seat and hug me, I will twirl you around then kiss you in front of everyone, making both the girls and the guys jealous that we are both of the market." Jace explains.

"I really want to kiss you right now, that was so smart." I say, as I say it I look around and see nobody in the hall I quickly kiss his cheek and he smiles.

"You ready?" He asks.

I nod and skip off slightly in front of him. We reach the door and I motion for him to wait. He nods and I walk in, I can feel a lot of the guys eyes on me as I walk in and take a seat at our normal table. I pull out my lunch when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see some junior guy.

"Excuse me, My names Xavier and I wanted to know if you would go out with me." He says in a nervous tone.

"Look Xavier I am sorry but no." I say letting him down easy. He nods and walks of back to his friends.

Izzy and Lil laugh at me as I turn back around.

"Well aren't you just Ms. Popular?" Lil teases.

"Shut it." I say laughing and punching her lightly.

I look at the door and motion for Jace to come in now. As soon as he walks in there are at least twenty girls around him.

He makes his way in our direction and I act like I don't see him. The girls are now following him not surrounding him as he gets closer.

I feel him tap my shoulder and turn around. When I see his face I act like I haven't seen him since the tour ended. I jump yelling, "JACE!" In a very girly voice.

He laughs and spins me around setting me down on my feet. He stares into my eyes for a second before he kisses me. I hear the whole cafeteria fall silent as he kisses me.

When he pulls back he smiles and says loud enough for everyone to hear, "I missed you babe." Then he kisses me again. I hear several gasps then whispering explodes through the cafeteria.

I laugh and pull Jace into the seat next to me.

All of our friends are smiling knowingly. I smile back and start eating my lunch my fingers lacing with Jace's.

* * *

_**So big enough for you? I really really really need some ideas I have no idea where to go until football starts so I'm stuck. I need ideas please help me :) Well until next time my good friends :) ~M**_


End file.
